


Cherry Flavored Lipgloss

by LilacTaeyong



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/M, Female Yuta, I guess this is crack?, fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTaeyong/pseuds/LilacTaeyong
Summary: Hansol really needs to learn to get to school on time (and look at where he's going).





	Cherry Flavored Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> Brief spell and grammar check done on 170617

It definitely wasn't odd for Hansol to be in a rush in the mornings. In fact every morning without fail he seemed to be late for first lecture. No matter how early he wakes up he still finds himself speed walking down the streets of Seoul toward his University. What is unusual was him to accidentally run straight into someone as he took an extra big swallow of water. 

"Shit!" He cried out as something hard hit his chest. He watched in horror as a girl flew forward and onto the pavement. He felt his blood run cold as he stared at the brunette splayed out face first on the dirty sidewalk in front of him. 

"Fuck are you okay?" He asked as he crouched down to look at her. She lifted her head off of the pavement and looked at him. Immediately Hansol knew he was fucked. He had knocked down one of the most beautiful women he had ever had the pleasure of speaking to. Figures. 

Immediately the girl seemed to come to her senses and she began to lift herself off the street, looking around frantically.  
"No! Oh god no! Noooooo!" She cried out as she got to her feet. 

"Are you okay?" Hansol asked. The girl turned toward him with a white face. She looked like she had seen the ghost of her grandmother and she seemed equally frightened. 

"No!" She cried out dramatically as she pushed pieces of her dark hair behind her ear. "This is not happening to me! Why does this happen on my first day of University!" She continued to search the ground, tears pricking in her eyes. 

"What happened? What are you looking for?" Hansol said in a high pitched voice as he too searched for something significant on the ground. 

"My new lip gloss you dingus! I was applying it when you ran straight into me!" She hollered dramatically as she searched frantically. That's when Hansol's eyes landed on it. There In a murky puddle on the sidewalk was a brightly decorated tube of what he knew had to be lipgloss. Hansol also knew she had seen it too because she emitted something that sounds close to a growl. 

"You're fucking kidding me right? Great! This is great I'm late for my first day of University and now my expensive new lipgloss is ruined!" She ran a hair through her straight hair in frustration. Hansol stood in shocked silence for a second. He shifted his gaze from her upset face to the tube of lipgloss, still laying on the dirty pavement. 

"I'm- Just I uh- I'm really sorry......" Hansol finally said, sounding incredibly awkward. Suddenly the girl turned her gaze to him, eyes burning holes into his face. She narrowed her eyes menacingly and drew her mouth into an almost snarl like position. 

"You're Sorry?" She said as she took an angry step toward him. "That lipgloss coast me 50 dollars and you're just sorry? I should kill you right now!" She said as she jabbed a finger at his chest. He threw his hands up in defense and looked at her with wide eyes, almost scared for his life. 

"I- um...." Hansol began but trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

"Give me your god damn phone!" She said angrily. She opened up a palm waiting impatiently. Hansol quickly patted himself down before finding it in his left back pocket. He tried to smile despite being terrified and handed his phone to the girl. She took it in both her petite long hands and began angrily typing away, phone far too close to her face. Finally, after a few seconds, she gave out an angry huff and handed the phone back to him carelessly. Hansol fumbled with it, almost dropping it before slipping it back into his pocket. When he returned his gaze back to the young girl he was greeted by her intense stare. 

"Listen here hot shot," she said as she drew herself dangerously close to him. "I put my number in your phone so next time you get paid you call me got it?"  
She asked. Hansol almost nodded but then realized what exactly she had said. 

"Wait for wha- why?" He stamped out in confusion, eyebrows furrowing. 

"You're not getting away with this." She said angrily through clenched teeth. "Next time you get paid you're gonna call me so we can go buy me a new lipgloss." 

As much as Hansol wanted to protest he had to admit that it definitely was his fault and he should take full responsibility.

_

Hansol looked at his phone nervously as he thought of the girl from the other day. Since their unfortunate encounter, he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. If he were being completely honest he was absolutely thrilled he would eventually see her again, even if he is going to end up buying her overpriced skin products. Just the thought of her leading him around the mall is driving him wild, so much so that he's starting to wonder is he's gone crazy. He shakes all these thoughts out of his head. Why does he even care? It's not like she particularly likes him. And she's definitely not going on a date with him, all she wants is for his idiot ass to replace the lipgloss he ruined. Still, he can't help but wonder if she would let him treat her to coffee and a muffin too. But wait, would that come off creepy? Hansol is a stranger after all. 

Never the less Hansol finds himself reaching for his cell phone and searching for the girl's number. He had expected to find a new contact in his phone with the name 'Lipgloss girl' or something that identified the girl as the one he had bumped into but the only new person he could find was someone named Yuta. That must be her name because Hansol was sure he hadn't ever met or befriended someone with that name. Hansol felt his stomach drop uncomfortably as hid finger hovered over the screen. He truly was beyond nervous to talk to such an attractive girl. Finally, when he gathered up enough mental strength he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. 

_

"Honestly," Yuta mused before taking a sip of her iced coffee. "Even though you fucked up my lipgloss I have to respect you." She said. Hansol watched her as they walked down the busy street and towards the mall. Yuta pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear before continuing. 

"I mean I'm definitely still mad and I will definitely still kick your ass but I respect the fact that you actually called me." She said before taking another sip. "Most people aren't that noble." She finally finished. Hansol nodded his head and pursed his lips together before speaking. 

"Well I did feel really bad about what happened so it was the least I could do." He said. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He really he couldn't believe he was with such a beautiful woman.

"So what store are we going to? You never told me." Hansol asked quietly. They just then arrived at the front entrance of the shopping mall. Yuta giggled and walked toward a directory, pulling Hansol in tow. 

"Sephora." Yuta answered nonchalantly as she scanned over the map of the mall with her eyes. "Unfortunately I've never been here before so I know where nothing is...." She continued before trailing off. Hansol had to admit she looked absolutely adorable at the moment. The way her eyebrows were furrowed and how her nose was crinkled just a bit as she tried focusing on reading the map. Hansol was enjoying the sight so much he was a bit hesitant to admit he actually knew where the store was.

"Actually follow me, I know how to get there." Hansol said before turning to his left and walking in the general direction of the makeup store. 

"Wait," Yuta said with a laugh as she walked beside him. "How do you know where Sephora is? Does your girlfriend bring you there or something?" She asked. Hansol laughed and shook his head. 

"No actually. I don't have a girlfriend." He laughed again. 

"Well then how the hell do you know where Sephora is?" Yuta asked again, this time almost demanding an answer. Hansol sighed and shook his head.

"Long story short, my friend Ten dragged me there last year so he could buy his sister a birthday present." Hansol said finally, thinking about how lost both he and Chittaphon had been that day. Yuta nodded her head in understanding. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could start her sentence the Sephora came into sight, causing her eyes to go wide. 

"Oh thank god!" She said happily. With the destination in sight, Yuta again took the lead and basically dragged Hansol behind her. Upon entering the store Hansol was automatically greeted with the smell of soft floral perfumes and almost blindingly bright lights. He blinked a few times before looking around studying the different makeup displays and flashy product adverts. 

"I'll only be a few minutes!" Yuta called out as she disappeared deeper into the store, clearly on a mission. Awkwardly Hansol shuffled to a display that had the words new and exclusive pasted all over it. Carefully he picked the product, a lip tint, up and studied the bottle. The bottle itself was cute, a light pink decorated in darker pink and red roses. The line was supposedly inspired by the many shades of roses and as he studied the colors Hansol couldn't help but notice a certain reddish pink he thought would look amazing on Yuta. 

Once he actually read the name though he couldn't hold back his laugh. 'Shy spring rose' the box read. Hansol shook his head and smiled fondly at the box before he walked away from the display, with the product still in hand, to find Yuta. 

Finding her wasn't hard, being as tall as he was he could see right over most of the displays. He approached her happily, proud of his find, but his disposition quickly changed when he was his new..... friend (?) arguing with a retail worker. 

"No!" Yuta said angrily, shoving strand of her long hair behind her right ear, exposing her cute dangle earrings. "I was just here a few days ago! I just bought this and there were a million other packages left!" 

Timidly Hansol shuffled up to her, lips pursed together in hopes he wouldn't get the same scolding this poor shop worker was getting. Yuta looked at him, eyes blazing with a rage so intense Hansol had to look away. 

"Can you believe this shit! They sold out of it!" Yuta said as she sighed very dramatically, turning her back to the very frightened worker before walking away, pulling Hansol behind her. "It's a fucking lipgloss! Why would they sell out of it so quick?" She continued as she angrily tugged him towards the exit of the store. 

"Uh.... actually I saw something I wanted to get you......" Hansol said, trailing off. Yuta quickly whirled around, anger replaced with curiosity. 

"You wanted to get me something?" She asked in a very confused manner, the idea was apparently extremely foreign to her. Hansol nodded shyly before handing over the lip tint, looking to Yuta with hopeful eyes. 

"What do you think?" 

"This....is literally so fucking cute!" Yuta cried out as she carefully examined the packaging, looking at the colored sticker on the underside. "This color would look bomb on my what the heck." She said before looking up at Hansol.

He honestly wasn't expecting such a positive response. To be fair he wasn't exactly sure what to expect but he definitely didn't think Yuat would be as satisfied with his find as she is. 

Without warning him first, Yuta pulled him into a hug, burying her hair in his soft shirt. 

"This is seriously so sweet! Let's go pay for this and fetch some lunch! Oh and you're paying by the way. You do owe me after all."

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this like a year or so ago? And I gave up on it because I lost inspiration but with all the Hansol drama going on and how much I missed him I figured I'd finally put this fic to rest by finishing it. I hope the ending wasn't too rushed.


End file.
